


My Angel

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Multi - Fandom Kink Bingo [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adoption, Angry Crowley (Good Omens), Angst, Arguing, Arguments, Bad Jokes, Bad dates, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Fingering, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), Insecurity, Insults, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Jealousy, Licking, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Pick-Up Lines, Pregnancy, Pregnant Crowley (Good Omens), Pregnant Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Smut, Star Gazing, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, candle lit dinner, dating app, promise ring, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Each chapter fills a square of my mfkinkbingo - the title specifies which





	1. Dating App

It was long after Armageddon was stopped when Aziraphale made the decision to take this step, after so long alone, _like this_. _Crowley wouldn’t mind, surely?_ They were still close friends, friends that would never be more, as far as either was concerned. It hurt both when they had that thought. It was Aziraphale who decided to make the step towards getting himself a relationship.

He knew that meeting someone would be near impossible, with the amount of time he spends with Crowley filling nearly all of his days. He invests in a mobile phone, using the excuse that he wants to keep in contact with Crowley more often. They share mobile numbers and go to get an ice cream and walk around St James’ Park.

What Aziraphale doesn’t tell Crowley is that he installs an app on his phone to meet people – a dating app. He didn’t particularly know about them, Anathema had briefly introduced the angel to them. He installed it on his phone – late one night when he was struggling. He’s never felt so alone since he was almost certainly expelled from Heaven. He can’t spend _all _of his time with Crowley. 

The first message he gets is someone asking for nudes. Aziraphale grimaces and ignores the message. The second message he gets is a bit more normal, from a  _James, 29. _

“Hey cutie, how’s your day been? ;)” Aziraphale reads the message, while sorting some books. He types out a quick response of:   
“Hello! My day has been wonderful so far. How has yours been?” before putting his phone into his trouser pocket and carrying on with sorting out a pile of new books he accumulated.

Crowley walks into the bookshop in the middle of the afternoon. He finds Aziraphale smiling rather smugly while typing away on the phone. Crowley frowns slightly, watching Aziraphale for a few moments. It hurts him to think that the angel could be talking to someone else; _that someone else could be making the angel smile so pure_.

“Who are you texting?” Crowley asks, leaning against the counter. He’s able to mask the hurt, the jealousy.   
“Oh, uh, Newt” Aziraphale lies. Crowley nods, his fear fading, though he’s not entirely sure of the angel’s honesty.   
“Wanna go for dinner?” He asks.   
“Of course” Aziraphale responds, while reaching for his coat.


	2. Jealousy

It wasn’t long before Crowley found out that Aziraphale was using a dating app, around seven days after the first message from James. He didn’t tease the angel, didn’t torment him. In fact, he didn’t say anything. He mumbled something about the plants and left the bookshop, leaving Aziraphale stood alone in the middle of the floor, completely bewildered by the demon’s response. He stared at the spot where Crowley had stood, and decided that it would be best to lock up the shop. His phone buzzed on the counter, prompting him to move over. It was James again. He and Aziraphale hadn’t stopped talking since that first message. Aziraphale looks down to the message.   
“Hey, wanna go on a date tonight?”

_He is attractive, and funny. What’s the harm? _  
  
“I would love to!” Aziraphale types out the response, a small smile on his face. 

Meanwhile…

Crowley burst into his flat, almost knocking the door off of the wall. Immediately, the plants cowered away.   
“Oh shut up. You’re fine” He snapped. He burst into his bedroom, kicking the door until there was a hole in it. He growled and flopped onto the bed.   
“He should be mine” Crowley sighed. He felt an unbearable sadness in his chest as he thought about the angel going off with anyone else.  
“Am I really that bad?” He sighed. Looking around his room, he sighed and decided he needs to get drunk.

He walks into a bar and grabs an empty table, signalling to the bartender for a drink.

Minutes, or hours, have passed before the door to the bar opens. Crowley has long lost track of time, much like the bar has lost customers through his drunken antics. When the door opens, he meets Aziraphale’s eyes, followed by the guy with Aziraphale.   
“Maybe we should go somewhere else” Aziraphale says to James.   
“Oh don’t worry angel, I’m going” Crowley says, barging past them both as he leaves.   
“Angel? You know him?” James asks Aziraphale, who looks utterly perplexed.   
“He’s ah…He’s an old friend of mine” Aziraphale says, following James to a booth.


	3. Bad Dates

The first insult had gone completely over Aziraphale’s head. The drunken slurs of:   
“You look like a middle aged divorced dad” not making any sense to the angel. When James saw that there was no response, he ramped the insults up. Aziraphale wasn’t particularly listening, mostly thinking about the amount of times he’d spent with Crowley, and how he wishes the demon was by his side, not this human who was sending what sounded like insults.

"I'd say you're still a virgin, but honestly, you're so pathetic, I'm sure __somebody__ took pity." James chuckled, seeming rather proud of the insult he’d created.  
“You’re fat” He slurred, the alcohol beginning to inhibit his thought process.

Aziraphale sighed, looking around. He was really wishing for Crowley to be here right now. Crowley wouldn’t come though, he seemed rather upset when he’d been here.   
“That’s enough. I will be leaving. Do not contact me again” Aziraphale stated before leaving the pub. James looked stunned at Aziraphale’s anger, but didn’t chase after him.

Aziraphale walked down the bustling London streets. His heart ached. The insults had hurt, but not as much as the anger that radiated from Crowley when he walked past them. Aziraphale isn’t entirely sure what he did to upset the demon but he wants to resolve it. He can’t lose his only friend with how  their lives have turned out  following Armageddon.

W alking to Crowley’s flat building, he can see the demon sat on the roof, with what looks to be a bottle of wine. He’s dancing slightly, but Aziraphale’s angelic senses aren’t so good that he can hear the music, only see the demon  swaying . He walks into the building and makes his way towards the stairs to the roof. 

The door opens with a creak.  
“Crowley” He says softly. He’s not scared. He’s regretful. He wants to fix the situation and he doesn’t know how. The demon doesn’t respond for a moment.   
“What do you want, Aziraphale?” Crowley asked.   
“You, Crowley. You’re my best friend. What’s going on?” Aziraphale asked..  
“Don’t worry about it. Go back to whatshisname” Crowley said, tossing the now empty wine bottle off the building.   
“I left him. His insults got rather boring around the third time he said I was fat” Aziraphale admitted, while moving to sit beside Crowley. The demon’s sunglasses are tossed aside. He’s staring out over the rooftops of London, with the wisdom of someone who'd gone through Hell and back, multiple times, much like Crowley has.   



	4. Cuddling

Almost an hour had passed before Crowley decide to ask the question on his mind.   
“What were the insults?” He asked.   
“There was a few about my weight” Aziraphale admitted. Now he’d had time to think about them, he was hurting. Gabriel’s comments had found a weakness in him. James’ comments had taken that weakness and smashed it with a hammer. He felt like he was bared open.   
“There was one about me being a virgin, or…I’m not even sure what he meant by that to be totally honest” Aziraphale admitted.  
“And there was one that made me chuckle. I apparently look like a dad” Aziraphale chuckled.   
“You’re not fat” Crowley mumbled.  
“What was that, dear?” Aziraphale asks, looking to Crowley. The demon is staring across the city still. The way his long hair blows in the wind only adds to the beauty that only Aziraphale sees in him.   
“That guy’s a dick” Crowley said.   
“You’re not fat, far from it” Crowley said. He looked to Aziraphale, who had a tear streaming down his cheek. Crowley shifted, lifting his arm. Aziraphale slid over and cuddled close to him. 

They cuddle together, watching as the sunsets. Being this high above the street lights below, they can see the stars with no pollution blocking them. And that’s what they do. They cuddle close and  star gaze. Crowley tells Aziraphale tales of when he created the galaxies. It may have started raining at some point, Aziraphale doesn’t know. He’s completely enveloped by Crowley, in his arms and his wings. 


	5. Candle Lit Dinner

After Aziraphale’s bad date, Crowley swore to show the angel the perfect date. He didn’t plan when he would particularly, but he had the plan in mind. 

The actual date ended up being on the anniversary of  what should have been  Armageddo n . Crowley dressed in his finest white suit – the  white  one he wore at Warlock Dowling’s 11 th birthday. Walking to the bookshop, he was surprised to find Aziraphale staring at the wall with boredom.   
“Hey angel. Buck up. Get your coat on, we going to the Ritz” Crowley stated. Aziraphale frowned and looked over.   
“Are we? Why are you wearing that?” Aziraphale asked, but grabbed his coat anyway.   
“I promised ya a perfect date. Here it is” Crowley shrugged. Aziraphale smiled and nodded, leaving his phone on the counter. He  made his way to the door and locked up behind himself and Crowley. They didn’t talk as they drove to the Ritz – Aziraphale did note that not only did Crowley open the door for Aziraphale, but he also drove below the speed limit. In the Ritz, the booking in Crowley’s name was recognised immediately. 

They made small talk, while they waited on their food. It was like any other lunch date, except both knew this was a step in new territory for their relationship. The feeling around their table was completely different, with the soft light of the candles combined with the ambience of the restaurant making it so much more romantic. If Anathema was here, she’d say it was something to do with their auras.

After they had eaten, paid for by Crowley of course, they left to the park. Crowley went to a flower vendor, while Aziraphale was sidetracked listening to some people showing religious bullshit, and bought the angel a bouquet of flowers. He caught the angel, interlinking their arms.   
“For you, angel” He smiled, turning them away from the religious nut – who was glaring at both and spluttering about homosexuality. A wide smile covered Aziraphale’s face – brightening the entire day with it.

They walked around the park for a while, taking in the scenery that they’re both so used to. It feels different this time though.

-

The bookshop, though a welcome sight to both, also is a signal that the date can be considered finished. Aziraphale smiles as Crowley parks the car – normally.   
“Today has been  _wonderful_ , dear. I have loved every minute of it. I  cannot wait for the next one” Aziraphale smiled, while climbing out of the Bentley, leaving Crowley spluttering over the words ‘next one’, even though both knew very well that it isn’t  going to be  the last. 


	6. Bad Jokes/Pick Up Lines

Following their date, Crowley knew he needed to make the jump In their relationship. He can’t carry on with them just being friends any more, it hurts him too much to watch the angel walking away from him every day.

Crowley knows he’s not one for huge romantic gestures, despite everything he’s done over the many years that he’s shared with Aziraphale. They’re walking around St James’, as usual, the first time he tries it.   
  
“Hey angel, can I tie your shoes?” He asks, while they lean against the fence. Aziraphale frowns and looks down.   
“They’re already tied dear” He responds.  
“I don’t want you falling for anyone else” Crowley shrugs. Aziraphale looks at Crowley completely bewildered.  
“What do you mean falling?” He asks.   
“It’s a – forget about it” Crowley says, sighing slightly. He looks to the ducks, watching as   
one sinks.   
“Was that necessary, dear?” Aziraphale asks. Crowley waves his hand, watching as the duck surfaces, an angry _quack_ being sent his way.

The next time he tries it, they’re in the bookshop.   
“Hey Aziraphale” He says, watching as the angel puts a book on a shelf.   
“Yes, Crowley?” The angel responds.   
“Would you hold my hand? I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel then” Crowley smirks. Aziraphale frowns.   
“Crowley, why would – who would – what?” The angel spluttered for a few moments, trying to think of a rational thought. Crowley shook his head.   
“Forget it angel, it’s nothing. You wouldn’t understand anyway” Crowley shrugs.   
“Just a stupid pick up line” He mumbles. Aziraphale frowns, _clearly it’s not nothing._

He thinks back to the amount of time he’s spent with Crowley, and how it’s changed in the past few years.

They’re in the bookshop when Aziraphale decides to test the waters, with his own pick up line being sent to the demon. He walks in with a small box of raisins.   
“Care for a raisin, dear?” He asks, sitting beside Crowley. Crowley shakes his head, looking down to the book in front of him.   
“No? How about a date?” Aziraphale asks, a small smirk on his face.   
“You don’t even have any da- oh” Crowley responds, his eyes widening slightly when he realises what the angel did. He sees a smile on Aziraphale’s lips. Before Crowley could respond, Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s cheek gently.   
“You don’t have to, dear. You’d tried many on me” Aziraphale admitted.   
“That, angel, is the _best_ pick up line I’ve ever heard” Crowley responded. He reached up and held Aziraphale’s hand.   
“I think I’m in love” Crowley chuckled, though the joke barely covered the truth in the sentence.   
“Me too, Crowley, me too” Aziraphale responded, shifting to sit beside Crowley. It was slightly awkward, they’d both confessed their love and now they’re not even touching.

Aziraphale makes the first step, after almost an hour of them being sat, side by side, in an almost unbearable silence. He looked down to where Crowley’s hand was resting on his knee, while his other hand was propping his up his chin. Aziraphale reached down and cupped Crowley’s hand, slowly sliding his fingers through Crowley’s.   
“I was being honest, Crowley…” Aziraphale admitted.  
“It terrifies me. Heaven could come tomorrow and kill us both without a second thought but…I love you. I have for a long time” Aziraphale admitted, he looked down to where he was holding Crowley’s hand. After a few moments, Crowley responded.   
“How long?” Crowley asked, almost silently. _He wasn’t asking how long the angel had loved him, he was asking how long he’d known. _  
“1941” Aziraphale admitted.   
“6000 years” Crowley responded, biting his lip. Aziraphale reached up and cupped Crowley’s cheek, reaching up to kiss Crowley gently.

A while passed when both were just staring into each other’s eyes, holding each other.   
“I assume you’re going to delete that app now?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale smiled.   
“Already done” He smiled.


	7. Wet Dream

After their shared love confessions, their relationship moved leaps in days. Crowley had all but moved into the flat above the bookshop with Aziraphale. They cuddle together, though more often than not, Aziraphale would read while Crowley would sleep, though the angel was beginning to spend some time asleep with Crowley.

It’s a stormy night when _it _happens, though it is unintentional. The crack of thunder lights up the room, Crowley is laid on his back, one knee bent outside of the duvet. Aziraphale is curled around Crowley, snoring slightly. Every so often, the angel would snuffle and grunt. Crowley can’t hide his smile when the angel does it, but the smile falters when he hears a moan from the angel. After a few moments, the room is silent again, aside from the rain hammering against the windows. Crowley strokes his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair, smiling slightly. He shifts on the bed, attempting to get comfortable on the bed.

After a few moments, there’s a louder moan. It’s deep, guttural even. Crowley looks down to the angel and smirks, shifting to face the angel. He doesn’t want to wake the angel, he wants the angel to lighten up a bit, _this might be what he needs. _Crowley shifts to wrap Aziraphale’s legs around himself, still stroking his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair. He reaches down and presses his lips against the angel’s head, not missing the way Aziraphale’s hips jerk against Crowley’s thigh. Crowley doesn’t hide his own moan. A moan that sounds suspiciously like ‘Crowley’ fills the room. Crowley groans, his boxer shorts tightening almost uncomfortably. Before he can consider waking the angel, he feels a sticky wetness on his thigh, where the angel is rolling his hips against Crowley’s thigh.   
  
After a few moments, Crowley cleans his thighs. He reaches his hand into his boxer shorts, though he’s not sure why. He can’t finger himself here, not while the angel is sound asleep. Aziraphale rolls over in the bed, unintentionally straddling Crowley’s hips. Crowley groans in frustration, eventually forcing himself to try and sleep.


	8. Multiple Orgasms

Aziraphale awoke the next morning to sun streaming onto Crowley’s face. He shifted, resting his head on his hand, watching the demon sleep. Aziraphale stroked his fingers over Crowley’s cheek, leaning over to press soft kisses over the demon’s stubble. Crowley groans, shifting slightly to curl closer to Aziraphale. Aziraphale smiles slightly, pressing his lips against the pulse point on Crowley’s neck. A moan fills the room, loud. Aziraphale smirks and repeats the action, noting that the material on Crowley’s underwear has become damper. Aziraphale bites his lip, slipping his fingers into Crowley’s underwear. He smirks when the demon’s eyes stutter open.  
“Good Morning” Aziraphale murmurs, nipping at the pulse point on Crowley’s neck until there’s a small, purpling bruise. Crowley groans, his legs spreading. Aziraphale smirks slightly. A look of surprise covers his face though, prompting him to look up at Crowley.   
“Yeah, I know. Not a dick there. Easier to wear jeans without one” He smirks.   
“So what do you have?” Aziraphale asks.   
“The same thing I’ve had for the past 6000 years. A pussy” He shrugs, smirking at the flush that covers Aziraphale’s cheek. Crowley chuckles, taking a hold of Aziraphale’s hand.  
“You look overwhelmed” Crowley stated.   
“I’m not… just surprised” Aziraphale admitted. Crowley frowned.  
“Really? I’ve identified as female frequently” Crowley shrugged. He shifted to straddle Aziraphale’s hips. Aziraphale rakes his eyes over Crowley.   
“Do you prefer she/her or they pronouns?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley tilted his head.   
“Anathema has been teaching me about them” Aziraphale explained. Crowley shrugged.   
“I haven’t exactly thought about it. Maybe I should. Not now though” Crowley responded, rolling his hips against Aziraphale. The angel nodded, rolling his hips up to meet Crowley’s hips.   
“Fuck” Crowley groaned, his hips jerking forward. He whimpered, snapping away all of the clothes that both himself and Aziraphale were wearing.   
“Angel, please” He begged. Aziraphale groaned, reaching down to rub at Crowley’s clit. The demon fell forward, his hands gripping onto Aziraphale’s shoulders. Crowley groaned, rolling his hips down until he came with a shout. Aziraphale smiled and kissed him gently, stroking his fingers over Crowley’s back as the demon’s chest heaved. Crowley shifted, spreading his legs wide enough that Aziraphale could slip between his folds.   
“Fuck” Crowley groaned, rolling his hips. Aziraphale smirked.   
“What do you want me to do, dear?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley groaned.   
“Fuck, anything” Crowley begged. Aziraphale smirked and nodded, mouthing along Crowley’s neck, while flipping them over. The demon groaned, head falling back against the pillow. Aziraphale smirked and trailed his tongue down to Crowley’s nipple. Crowley’s fingers knot through Aziraphale hair, tugging it slightly as Aziraphale nipped the skin. Crowley whimpered, his hips jerking up to Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale groans, sliding beneath the duvet cover. He lifts Crowley’s legs over his shoulders, hearing the demon’s ragged breaths. Leaning down, he probed the demon’s folds with his tongue. He heard a curse tumble from the angel’s lips.   
“Angel, fuck” She moaned, knotting her fingers through Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale smirked, diving down. He ate Crowley, sloppy and messy until he was coming with a shout. Aziraphale sat back and smirked.   
“Wanna try for a third?” He asked, though he didn’t think Crowley wanted to, this was further cemented when Crowley shook his head, dazed.   
“Two is too many in one go” He chuckled, shifting on the bed. Aziraphale smiled and nodded, moving to lay beside Crowley. The demon’s hand slid down Aziraphale’s body, taking his length into his hand.   
“Crowley, are you sure?” Aziraphale asked, though his hips jerked into Crowley’s fist. The demon nodded, stroking the angel’s length. Aziraphale moaned, his head falling to rest on Crowley’s chest as his hips jerked into the demon’s fist. Crowley leant up and kissed Aziraphale gently, lifting the angel’s leg to wrap it around his waist. Aziraphale moaned into the kiss, his hips jerking against Crowley’s thigh until he was coming, spilling onto the demon’s thigh.

Crowley smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss Aziraphale gently.   
“I love you, y’know” He murmured. Aziraphale nodded and smiled.   
“And I love you dear, very much so” He promised. Crowley smiled. He cleaned both of them up with a wave of his hand, reaching up to cup Aziraphale’s hands. The angel slid the ring off of his pinky finger. He lifted Crowley’s hand, sliding the ring onto Crowley’s finger.   
“Angel…?” Crowley asked.   
“Not now, not yet, but soon…will you marry me?” Aziraphale asked.   
“It doesn’t have to be in a church, it doesn’t need to be anything big if you don’t want it…just us” Aziraphale explained. Crowley nodded,_ speechless. _Aziraphale smiled widely, kissing Crowley’s fingers and then, the demon kissed him back. It was a kiss filled with only love, a kiss for themselves and no one else.


	9. Hair Pulling

Aziraphale woke one morning, only half paying attention as he made his way downstairs in the bookshop. He didn’t open up – he doesn’t do that so often any more, opening once a week, maybe once a fortnight at 6am on a Sunday morning for an hour. This morning, something feels different though, and he can’t quite place it. He sits at the counter, with a cup of tea and a book. Crowley is still asleep, he has slept a lot more since he’s been human, more than the almost 100 years he did sleep. Rain is beating down on the London streets, there aren’t many people out there at this early hour – most are getting ready for their final day of work before the weekend.   
  
It’s just after 9.30 when Crowley makes his way downstairs. There’s an odd look in his eyes, when he walks in, but that’s not what catches Aziraphale’s attention – it’s the demon’s hair. Last night, it was spiked high, this morning it’s long, curling down the demon’s back.   
“Crowley…?” Aziraphale asks, looking over the demon’s body. There are some slight changes that he’s noticed – the demon’s cheek bones are softer; there’s a slight roundness on his chest.   
“I uh, I worked it out angel. I worked out what I identify as” Crowley said, voice slightly shaky. She moved to sit beside Aziraphale.   
“I’m identifying as female, she or her pronouns” Crowley explained, looking down. Aziraphale smiled softly, reaching up to cup Crowley’s cheek.   
“That’s delightful, would you like to go get some crepes to celebrate later on?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley smiled softly. _If only more people would respond like that_. She nodded in response.   
“That would be nice” Crowley smiled, resting her head close to Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale smiled, cupping Crowley’s cheek. His finger caught on Crowley’s hair, inadvertently pulling it. Crowley moaned, a downright pornographic moan as a shiver wracked her body.   
“Fuck” She mumbled.   
“Oh, you like that?” Aziraphale asked. _The smug bastard. _Crowley blushed and nodded, biting her lip. Aziraphale smirked, tugging on her hair in just the right way. Crowley groaned, dropping to her knees without a word. Aziraphale smirked, his hands going to unbutton his trousers. Crowley groaned, watching as Aziraphale pulled himself from his boxer shorts. Crowley leant forward, taking Aziraphale’s length into her mouth. She moans slightly, gripping onto Aziraphale’s thighs when she feels herself almost falling forward. Aziraphale moans, knotting his fingers through Crowley’s hair. He uses the leverage to guide Crowley’s head until he’s coming, holding Crowley’s head in place. The demon moans loudly, swallowing every drop down. Aziraphale groaned, lifting Crowley up while wrapping the demon’s legs around his waist. He sat Crowley on the counter, kissing her deeply. His hands stroked over Crowley's back, kissing her.   
"I love you" Aziraphale murmured. Crowley smiled widely, cupping Aziraphale's cheek.   
"I love you too" She whispered. 


	10. Condoms

They ran into the bookshop, clothing absolutely drenched from the storm that was raging outside. Aziraphale immediately turned the heating on high, while removing his coat and jacket. Crowley on the other hand, she just removed all of her clothing and tossed it aside, in the direction of the laundry room.   
“Coming, angel?” She asked. Aziraphale gawped over, unable to take his eyes off of the demon’s long limbs and tanned skin. Crowley chuckled slightly.   
“You’re gonna be comin’ in your pants in a minute” Crowley laughed. She took Aziraphale’s hand, dragging the angel up the stairs and to the bedroom. Aziraphale could only stare on, though he jogged after her when his brain kicked into gear.

Crowley sat on the bed, watching as Aziraphale moved to sit beside her. The angel still hadn’t taken his eyes from the demon’s body.   
“Angel” Crowley chuckled, stroking his hand over Aziraphale’s cheek.   
“You’re beautiful” Aziraphale stated. He looked down to himself, where the button on his shirt was strained, his trousers were tight around his thighs.   
“Looks aren’t everything angel” Crowley murmured. She shifted to face Aziraphale, cupping his hands.   
“Still too beautiful for me” Aziraphale mumbled, looking down slightly. Crowley frowned.   
“WRONG” Crowley almost shouted. She shifted to sit in Aziraphale’s lap, cupping his cheeks.   
“Angel, you know damn well I could care less about looks. You’ve been there for me from the start” Crowley said softly. She lifted Aziraphale’s head, her thumb brushing over his cheeks. With a soft motion, she brushed their lips together for a brief moment. They barely touched, yet still, it was enough. A tear raced down Aziraphale’s cheek, his eyes falling down to his legs again. Crowley frowned slightly.   
“Angel, what’s caused this?” She asked. Aziraphale shrugged. Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s cheeks more firmly.  
“Look at me angel” She said, more firm. Aziraphale nodded and looked up to Crowley. The look in the angel’s eyes was worse than holy water to the demon, it was a raw knife wound being soaked with holy water repeatedly.   
“Angel, listen to me. You’re beautiful. I love you, as you are and as you have always been. It will never change” She promised. Aziraphale nodded shakily. Crowley smiled slightly.   
“I know you don’t fully believe me” She said softly.   
“Crowley…dear…will you show me that you still love me? After everything I put on you, after 6000 years of hiding, will you show me” Aziraphale begged. His voice was quiet, as though he was scared to ask. Crowley felt her heart breaking at the way her angel looked, so upset.   
“Angel, I’ll show you every day that I love you” She promised, sliding her hand down to hold Aziraphale’s.

The first press of their lips together was shaky. Aziraphale had tears drying on his cheeks, Crowley was still naked. But it was perfect. Aziraphale shifted, inadvertently laying back on the bed. Crowley shifted over him, kneeling slightly. She smiled gently, stroking her thumb over his cheek.   
“Angel” She breathed, raking her eyes over his body. Aziraphale shifted slightly, though before his hands could cover his body, Crowley had caught them, holding them above Aziraphale’s head.   
“Angel, don’t hide from me” Crowley asked softly. She shifted to sit up, lifting Aziraphale up.   
“After 6000 years, my love isn’t going to just go by looking at you angel” She promised.   
“If anything, my love will only increase” She added. Aziraphale nodded, and with shaky hands, he began to unbutton his shirt. Crowley smiled softly, watching Aziraphale with soft eyes.   
“I love you, y’know. It won’t change, angel, no matter what” Crowley promised. Aziraphale nodded, a small smile on his face as he threw the shirt aside. Crowley raked his eyes over Aziraphale’s body, shifting slightly on the bed.

After a few moments where they just took in the sight of each other, Crowley shifted to kiss Aziraphale’s cheek, and then his lips. The angel melted into the kiss, almost falling into Crowley’s arms. Crowley shifted and laid Aziraphale back onto the bed again, straddling his hips. Aziraphale smiles up to Crowley, trailing his hands up Crowley’s thighs. Crowley smiled and leant down, kissing Aziraphale more while reaching over to open the top drawer.   
“Wait…Crowley” Aziraphale murmured.   
“Yes, angel?” She asked.   
“If you’re okay with it, I’d like to…not use one” Aziraphale admitted. Crowley smiled.   
“Are you sure?” She asked. Aziraphale nodded and smiled. Crowley smiled, reaching down to take Aziraphale’s hand in her own. Aziraphale smiled and reached down, stroking his fingers over Crowley’s folds. Crowley moaned, her head falling back, hair falling down her back. Aziraphale moaned, using his other hand to wind through her hair and tug it in just the right way.

After a few moments, Crowley’s hips began jerking against Aziraphale’s.   
“Fuck, angel, please” She begged, gasping slightly. Aziraphale smiled slightly, lifting Crowley’s hand to press his lips against the demon’s slender fingers. Reaching down, he lined himself up, pushing forward in a smooth stroke. Crowley moaned loudly, her head falling forward. Her hips jerked as she rolled them against Aziraphale’s, moaning loudly. She could feel every ridge as he eased forward, it felt so different without a condom to dull the sensation, it's so much better. 

The angel came first, he always did for Crowley. His hips bucked up, once or twice, and then, with a moan and a grunt, he was coming. Crowley could feel it soaking her insides, it felt so different not having a condom there this time, she feels closer to Aziraphale than ever before. Even closer than when they had swapped bodies. The thought that this is the closest that they can be is what triggers Crowley’s orgasm, her hips spasming as she comes, collapsing into Aziraphale’s loving arms.

Almost an hour had passed before either moved. Crowley cleaned them up with a thought, while Aziraphale eased out of her. They curled up, side by side, facing each other. Crowley’s slender fingers stroked over Aziraphale’s cheeks, tracing the lines of stress from everything they’ve been through _together_. Aziraphale is drifting to sleep, Crowley is taking in the sight of the angel, looking pure, _perfect. _Sure, he looks older, aged by the tolls of stopping armageddon, and life itself, but that only adds to Crowley's love for her angel. 


	11. Pregnancy

Crowley groaned as she hurled into the toilet for the third time this morning. It’s the fourth day in a row that it’s happened. She knows that it’s not normal to do it this much. Groaning, she clambers onto the chair – still unsure why they have a chair in the bathroom. She has her suspicions, but chooses not to question it, instead focusing on healing herself of the sickness for this morning.

She walks out of the bathroom, eyes falling to where Aziraphale is sat on the bed, looking at her with concern in his eyes.   
“Are you okay, dear?” Aziraphale asks.   
“Yeah, fine. Just ate something funny last night” Crowley said, the lie was easy to think of. She shifted to lay back on the bed beside Aziraphale.   
“What do you want to do today?” Crowley asked, curling close to Aziraphale.   
“Well, we’re due to be at Newt and Anathema’s at 3pm” Aziraphale stated. Crowley shrugged, curling close to Aziraphale.   


“Ugh…I look fat. I need to cut down on those cakes, angel” Crowley murmured, looking down to her stomach. Aziraphale frowned.   
“No you’re not, dear. You are beautiful” Aziraphale murmured, resting his hand on Crowley’s stomach.   
“Angel, being fat and being beautiful aren’t mutually exclusive” Crowley shrugged, looking up to Aziraphale – who’s face was twisted in concentration.   
“Wha-” She asked, but before she could finish her question, there was a gasp from Aziraphale.   
“You’re pregnant” He exclaimed. Crowley frowned.  
“What? You’ve got to be joking!” She groaned. Aziraphale shook his head, taking Crowley’s hand in his own. Aziraphale rested Crowley’s hand on her stomach, and she felt the secondary heartbeat. Crowley’s eyes widen.   
“Shit” She curses.

It took a while to calm Aziraphale’s panic. Then there was the anger from the angel.   
“It’s your fault” He exclaimed while pulling his coat on.   
“How is it my fault angel, I can’t help my biology” Crowley responded. She walked out to the car, unlocking it and climbing in while angry words could still be heard from the angel – now they were about Crowley driving ‘in that state’.

When they arrived at Newt and Anathema’s house, they were in an uncomfortable silence. Immediately, Crowley climbed out of the car and walked towards the house – where Newt was waiting by the door.   
“Get me something to drink, something strong” She ordered. Newt nodded and darted off to the kitchen.   
“I don’t think you should be doing that in your condition” Aziraphale said softly. Crowley groaned, hitting her head against the door frame.   
“What’s ‘his’ - no, what’s ‘her condition’?” Newt asked, handing the bottle to Crowley.   
“She’s gotten herself pregnant” Aziraphale responded, taking the bottle from Crowley’s hand.   
“Takes two to tango angel, didn’t ‘get myself’ pregnant, you did it too” Crowley responded, taking the bottle back from Aziraphale.   
“Congratulations!” Newt smiled, though the smile fell when two glares were sent his way.   
“We don’t want it!” Crowley sighed.   
“And I’m not gonna just terminate it” She added.   
“You’re gonna have to explain it to us” Anathema chuckled, walking past them both, taking the bottle from Crowley.   
“Without my best whiskey” She added. Crowley groaned and nodded.   
“I don’t know what there is to explain” She chuckled.   
“Why don’t you want it?” Newt asked.   
“It will be a human baby. For one, there will be _so many _questions. Secondly, I’m not particularly up for a life where my kid _dies_ and I have to sit by and watch” Crowley responded. Aziraphale nodded. He reached down and took Crowley’s hand, though the way that the demon tugged his hand away made his heart break. They followed Anathema through to the sitting room, where they sat on opposite chairs.   
“This must be bad. You guys are usually all over each other” She chuckled, though picked up the book that had saved their lives.

  
“There’s nothing in here that suggests anything” She said, after a few minutes. Newt sat beside her, watching as she shifted close to him.   
“Why don’t we adopt it?” She suggested. Newt frowned and looked down to her.   
“You said yourself, you want a kid. I don’t want to give birth to one. There’s a solution” She shrugged. Newt nodded.   
“I suppose, shouldn’t we ask them though?” He asked.  
“Somehow I think they’d say yes” Anathema chuckled. She looked to Crowley, who was staring into her lap, fiddling with the promise ring on her finger. She dragged her eyes over to Aziraphale, who looked equally as upset – probably by the fight.   
“Aziraphale, Crowley, why don’t we adopt the child? That way you don’t have to terminate the baby” She suggested. Crowley didn’t lift her head, but her eyes met Aziraphale’s. A small nod, it was barely seen but they both knew it was there.   
  
“That is a wonderful suggestion” Aziraphale spoke up first. He moved to sit beside Crowley, though the demon still appeared slightly upset. Aziraphale bit his lip, regretful about some of the awful insults that he’d let out during the car journey.

“_You stupid demon! Why didn’t you just stay male”_  
“This child will be an abomination”   
“How will we explain it?” 


	12. Make Up Sex

The rest of the day passed quickly – it wasn’t as uncomfortable as the day progressed on, though that could’ve been through Crowley turning every single drink she had into alcohol. When they returned home, to Aziraphale’s bookshop, Crowley reluctantly climbed out of the Bentley.   
“We need to talk” She stated. Aziraphale nodded.   
“You better come in” Aziraphale said. Crowley nodded and followed Aziraphale, locking the car behind her.

“I’m sorry” Aziraphale said, sitting beside Crowley. He reached down and took the demon’s hand in his own.   
“Everything I said in the car, and after, was wrong. I am so sorry” He added. Crowley didn’t look up.   
“I thought you were going to leave me” She mumbled. Her hand was resting on her belly, already so protective over it.   
“I could never leave you, dear. I love you too much. If I lived without you, after all we’ve been through together, I would die. You have saved me so many times, dear” Aziraphale admitted. He cupped Crowley’s cheek, forcing the demon to look up at him. Tears were streaming down Crowley’s cheeks, Aziraphale’s heart broke knowing he had caused them, caused so much hurt for the demon. He shifted, pulling Crowley close. He felt the demon’s body wrack with sobs. Aziraphale pressed his lips against the top of Crowley’s head.   
“I love you dear, so much…” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley hiccuped slightly, her sobs slowing.   
“I would never let you get hurt, not now and not ever” He promised. Crowley nodded, wiping her eyes slightly. Her eyes lingered on Aziraphale’s for a moment before he kissed her. It was a soft kiss, filled with a thousand unspoken apologies, and a thousand more. Aziraphale’s hands gripped at Crowley’s ass, dragging the angel into his lap. _A day without touching is a long time, especially after 6000 years of it being forbidden. _Aziraphale groaned, cupping Crowley’s cheeks as the kiss deepened. The sofa squeaked beneath them as Crowley made her clothes vanish. She shivered as she was left in only a bra and underwear. Aziraphale smiled at the sight, parting the kiss to breathe a thought before he resumed it.   
“You’re beautiful”

Aziraphale’s hands slid up Crowley’s back to her bra. She unhooked it and eased it from the demon’s shoulders, tossing it aside. Crowley groaned and shifted to sit back on the angel’s knees.  
“You’re far too dressed” She murmured, nipping at Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale nodded, his mouth moving to Crowley’s nipple while he made his clothes vanish. Crowley’s head fell back, her hair falling down to the bottom of her back. Aziraphale looked down to where his white underwear was pressed against Crowley’s black thong.  
“Are you sure you want this?” He asked, meeting Crowley’s eyes. Crowley nodded.   
“I need to know you still love me” She admitted. Aziraphale wanted to point out that sex and love don’t have to go hand in hand, but he chose not too, instead kissing the demon deeply. Aziraphale groaned when he felt Crowley reaching down, both of their underwear gone. She stroked the angel, who was already rock hard. Aziraphale groaned, his head falling forward. Crowley shifted, lining herself up. She gripped onto Aziraphale’s shoulders, easing down. Aziraphale moaned, looking up to Crowley. He couldn’t help but admire the demon’s beauty. He said as much, regularly.   
“You’re beautiful” He murmured, unaware the words had fully left his mouth. Crowley heard him though, he heard the words that the angel is so often saying to him. When Crowley’s ass met Aziraphale’s thighs, the room was _silent, _aside from breathy grunts and moans. Aziraphale was the first one to move. He gripped Crowley’s hips, encouraging the demon to move them, slowly at first. Once the demon had found a rhythm, she rode Aziraphale. Crowley’s moans mirrored Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale was almost overwhelmed by the pleasure, so much so that he couldn’t move. Crowley noticed this, she smirked and mouthed along Aziraphale’s neck, while rolling her hips until Aziraphale was coming, his head falling back against the back of the sofa. Crowley smiled softly, kissing Aziraphale gently before she came with a call of Aziraphale’s name.

A few moments passed before either spoke.   
“You always said you were unforgivable…but here’s me asking for forgiveness” Aziraphale admitted. He cupped Crowley’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the demon’s skin.   
“Angel, I’ll always forgive you” Crowley promised.   
“There will never be a day I won’t forgive you. Even after 6000 years” Crowley added. Aziraphale smiled slightly, the light in his eyes brightening up the world around them both. Crowley smiled and kissed Aziraphale gently


	13. Clothed Sex

Being pregnant, Crowley knew his hormones would be all over. She never expected this though. _At least_ once a day, often more than once a day, she’s climbing into the angel’s lap to fill her needs. The angel loves it just as much, even if it is at the most random of times – after breakfast; mid afternoon; before lunch; middle of the night. There have even been times where Crowley has closed the shop in the middle of the day, bent over the counter and let Aziraphale have his way. Crowley loves it. So does Aziraphale.

Today is different though, they’re driving out of London on the M25, to find a book. Crowley is speeding, going in excess of 80 miles per hour when the urge overcomes her.   
“Angel” She whimpers, spreading her legs.   
“Crowley, I’m not going to distract you from driving” Aziraphale stated. Crowley whimpered, reaching down to unbutton her jeans. She shifts in her seat, easing them down slightly.   
“Well if you’re not going to” She mumbles, a dildo appearing in her hands. She eases it inside of her, rolling her hips while she pulls her jeans back up. Aziraphale frowns, though says nothing. He watches as Crowley rolls her hips against the seat, not hiding what she was doing.   
“Could be you angel” She smirks, a gasp leaving her throat. Aziraphale grumbles something, Crowley doesn’t hear it fully.   
“What was that, angel?” She asks.   
“Lift up” Aziraphale says, slightly louder, while unbuckling his seatbelt. Crowley smirked, shifting for long enough for Aziraphale to slip on the seat beneath her. Crowley smirked.   
“There’s a hole in my jeans” She smirked. Aziraphale nodded, his hand reaching into the front of Crowley’s jeans. He pulls the dildo out, tossing it into the back of the car. He reached down and lined up with the hole in Crowley’s jeans. He eased in, feeling the demon’s head fall back.   
“Crowley, eyes on the road” Aziraphale ordered. Crowley whimpered and nodded, while grinding her hips down against Aziraphale. A police car passes them, only half paying attention to what they’re doing, and Aziraphale is glad of it. He slides his hand up the inside of Crowley’s thigh, teasing the demon through her jeans.   
“Aziraphale, fuck” Crowley moans, her hips jerking back slightly.   
“Fuck me angel, hard, please” She begs. Aziraphale moans. He grabs the demon’s hips, with a minor miracle the car is under control and then he’s moving. The demon’s hips are being pulled down to his as he fucks up into her. The demon’s moans fill the car, her hips are jerking back and forth to get more friction where she needs it most. 

“Angel, I’m so close. P-please” Crowley begs.   
“Let me come with both” She begs, reaching back to grab the dildo. Aziraphale smirks.   
“So needy, huh? Can’t come with one today, need two” Aziraphale smirks. Crowley whimpers.   
“Need so much” She begs. Aziraphale groans at the thought.   
“One day, I’m gonna tie you up” Aziraphale starts, while teasing the demon with the dildo.   
“Gonna get a vibrator in you, leave it there all day. Gonna use my tongue on you, my dick, my fingers…all of it. You can’t come though, you’ll come on my terms” Aziraphale growls.   
“But for now, we’re limited to where we are” He growls, looking out of the window briefly. They’re stuck in a traffic jam now, and the guy in the car next to them is fixated on them both.   
“You gonna show that guy how you’re mine, that you only come for me” Aziraphale growled. Crowley moaned, her hips spasming and jerking.   
“I’m gonna come babe, for you” She moaned, her fingers tugging on her own hair. Aziraphale slid his hand up to Crowley’s chest, slipping it under her bra.   
“Mine” Aziraphale growled. That triggered the demon’s orgasm, she came with a shout, hips thrashing down against the demon. Aziraphale moaned, his head falling forward to nip over the demon’s shoulders. Crowley groaned, hissing with sensitivity.   
“Angel” She whimpered. Aziraphale shifted slightly, the rubber toy vanishing. He shifted, sliding back across the bench to his own seat.   
“Angel, c’mere” Crowley smiled. Aziraphale curled close to her, still hanging out of his trousers. Crowley leant down, taking the angel’s length into her mouth. She sucked hard, tongue pressing against all of the angel’s sensitive spots. Aziraphale whimpered, writhing against the seat until he came, head falling back while his hand fell to Crowley’s hair. Crowley smirked, swallowing every drop from the angel.

When she sat up, a few moments later, the guy in the car beside them was still staring. His mouth was wide open, clearly surprised at the show that took place a few feet away.   
“Hey angel, looks like we had a watcher” She chuckled, wrapping her arm around Aziraphale as he curled close to her. She pressed her lips against the top of his head, waiting for the traffic jam to ease. She doesn’t mind it though, it’s _perfect_ like this.


	14. Licking

Life had become boring since she became pregnant. Crowley couldn’t do much without chastising from Aziraphale. To pass the time, they decided to go on a walk together to the park. The sun was beating down on them, prompting them to get ice creams. The biggest perk of being pregnant meant she found strawberry ice pops more flavoursome than ever before. She sat on a bench with Aziraphale, the angel’s arm was still somehow wrapped so far around her waist that his hand was resting on Crowley’s bump. Crowley smirked. _Been a while since I did any temptations_.

Crowley smirked as she began to lick and slurp at the ice pop, her eyes not leaving Aziraphale’s eyes. The angel groaned, pressing the palm of his hand against the crotch of his trousers. Crowley chuckled slightly.

“You’re so easy to tease” Crowley smirked.  
“I bet I could tie you up, and leave you hanging. You’d love it, wouldn’t ya” She spoke softly.   
“Just left hanging, with little touches every so often” She didn’t miss the way Aziraphale shifted.   
“Maybe I’d make you watch me” Crowley smirked.   
“You know I have _that_ toy” She added. A few people walked past, though they didn’t hear what Crowley was saying, it was for Aziraphale’s ears only. Aziraphale shifted, adjusting himself as Crowley continued to give the ice pop a blow job, even going so far as to lick up the length of it, catching some stray juices. Aziraphale moaned, loudly.   
“You close? I bet you are” Crowley asked, smirking at the flush covering the angel’s cheeks.   


“I think we should leave soon” Aziraphale mumbled. Crowley nodded, continuing to devour the ice pop. It didn’t take long for it all to be gone, the wooden stick being tossed aside. Aziraphale rolled his eyes, but he was too pent up to care to fix it. Crowley stood up, holding her hand out for Aziraphale to tale.   
“Come on, it’s gonna rain soon” Crowley smiled. Aziraphale nodded, and after a few moments, he stood up after adjusting himself in his trousers.


	15. Dirty Talk

Back at the bookshop, Aziraphale was practically whimpering at the discomfort in his pants. Crowley smirked to the angel.   
“No touching” She ordered, as they made their way up to the bedroom.   
“I want you to come at what I say” Crowley smirked   
“But… I think I’m going to tease you” She chuckled, pulling the box out from beneath the bed. Aziraphale whimpered.  
“Oh don’t worry angel, it’s not the cuffs tonight…only the clamps” She smirked, a devilish smirk on her face. Crowley smiled and shifted to sit on the bed.  
“Do you want this?” She asked, stroking her hand over Aziraphale’s thigh. Aziraphale nodded, shakily.   
“Yeah” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley nodded and smiled. Aziraphale shifted and laid back on the bed, his clothes vanishing. Crowley smiled and pulled the clamps out of the drawer. She shifted to sit on Aziraphale’s hips, applying the clamps, stroking his thumb over Aziraphale’s nipples slightly.   
“I have a story to tell you” Crowley chuckled.   
“It goes back to the last time I was packing – before Armageddon. You know, in the old church. When I grabbed you and shoved you against the wall?” Crowley explained, shifting slightly. _Just thinking of it had her getting wet. _

“If that _damn_ woman hadn’t come when she did” Crowley grunted.  
“I swear to whoever, I would’ve fucked you there and then” Crowley grunted.   
“I was rock hard. I can’t remember why, probably something you’d done. But then she came over, and I just couldn’t” Crowley admitted. She looked over Aziraphale, who was squirming at the thought of Crowley fucking him hard against the wall.   
“So when I went back to the flat” Crowley continued. Her hips were rolling against Aziraphale’s, her dampness coating his skin.   
“And I laid on my bed, kinda like this” She said softly.   
“And I spent _hours_ humping” She chuckled. Aziraphale’s hips jerked up, a loud moan leaving his throat.

“It was fucking _hard. _Silk sheets seemed like a good idea in retrospect” She chuckled. Aziraphale groaned at the thought.   
“Eventually, I just _had _to do something. I couldn’t carry on how I was. The plants were wilting. Every time I saw you, I was rock hard, and it would last for days at a time” Crowley admitted.   
“Wh-what did you do?” Aziraphale asked, his voice breathy and the moan he let out was down right pornographic.   
“I struggled for a while. Wanking alone wasn’t enough. I couldn’t exactly just _fuck _you. I wasn’t going to get some doll, or some carbon copy of you because that’s weird. I eventually was able to just imagine it was you on my bed and I humped it” Crowley admitted, now flushing red.   
“I rarely came though, it wasn’t enough. I got close with my hand, a toy and more…” Crowley chuckled, seeing the way Aziraphale’s hips jerked.   
“And now, you’re here beneath me? I want to torture you like I tortured myself” Crowley chuckled. She reached down and stroked her fingers over her clit.   
“So you’re not going to come until I say so” She chuckled, stroking a finger over Aziraphale’s nipples. Aziraphale whimpered, his hips jerking. Crowley smirked and rolled her hips down against him, a shared gasp filling the room.

Crowley came hard when she did. Her hips jerks with sensitivity against Aziraphale’s skin. Aziraphale groaned at the sight. Crowley smirked, shifting to bite against Aziraphale’s neck.   
“You gonna come for me?” She asked. Aziraphale nodded, though he was spilling onto his stomach sooner. Crowley smiled and kissed him gently.   
“I love you” She murmured. Aziraphale smiled slightly, it lit up the room like lightning from a storm.   
“I love you too”


	16. Hand Job

A few hours after they had returned from the walk, Aziraphale still couldn’t get the image of Crowley with the ice pop out of his head head. The way Crowley’s tongue had curled around the strawberry ice pop had put incredibly sinful images into the angel’s head, which were only worsened by the words the demon had whispered in his ear.   
“Y’alright, angel?” Crowley asked, while stroking her hand over his bump.   
“No” Aziraphale’s voice was breathy as he reached into his trousers to adjust himself, making it clear what he needed. Crowley chuckled and pulled the angel close, kissing him gently.   
“C’mon angel, can’t have you suffering forever, now, can we” Crowley murmured, dragging the angel towards the bedroom. A trail of black clothing led a path to where they were sat on the bed, Crowley stark naked, and Aziraphale still fully dressed. The angel’s eyes raked over Crowley’s body, only adding to the discomfort in his pants. Crowley noticed the angel's eyes, where they lingered, and the effect it was having on the _pure _angel.   
“Angel…stop looking at me like _that”_ Crowley asked, voice soft.   
“Like what?” Aziraphale asked, utterly confused by the demon’s request.   
“Like_ that_ – all heart eyes_” _Crowley said. Aziraphale shook his head, kissing Crowley’s neck gently.  
“You are beautiful my dear, I will look at you like ‘that’ forever, if it means that you know it” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley shook her head, shifting to kiss Aziraphale deeply. The kiss deepened until Crowley was laid on her back, legs parted.   
“Crowley, I must admit, I’m not certain that I am fully comfortable penetrating you when you are so far in the pregnancy” Aziraphale admitted. Crowley groaned, her hips jerking still. Before he could suggest anything else, Aziraphale had one hand on his dick while his other was stroking over Crowley’s folds. Crowley’s head fell back against the pillow.   
“Fuck, angel please” Crowley begged. Aziraphale groaned, his hips jerking as he stroked his dick. Crowley shifted, her hand falling between Aziraphale’s legs to stroke the angel. Aziraphale almost sobbed with pleasure, hips automatically jerking into Crowley’s fist.   
“Close, angel?” Crowley smirked, biting her lip slightly. Aziraphale nodded, his hips jerking into Crowley’s fist quicker. Crowley smirked, not even moving his fist any more. Aziraphale came first, spilling over Crowley’s fist. Aziraphale groaned, chest heaving as Crowley rubbed herself until she came.  
“Fudgecakes” Aziraphale breathed. Crowley burst into laughter, arms circling her stomach as she almost cried with laughter. Aziraphale frowned.   
“What _are_ you laughing at?” He asked.   
“You! _Fudgecakes” _Crowley laughed. Aziraphale flushed red.   
“You know how I feel about cussing” Aziraphale admitted. Crowley smiled and sat up, taking deep breaths to calm herself.   
“I love you” She murmured. Aziraphale smiled and kissed Crowley gently.

_Despite everything they’ve been through together – from Armageddon to Alexandria, the Plague to the pregnancy – they know it will be okay, that they’ll protect each other, and their child will have an amazing life with Newt and Anathema. _


End file.
